thejohnsonbriodyfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gage Briody (X103)
'''Gage Briody '''is a member of the Johnson-Briody legacy in the universe of X103. History Before Meeting Tara Gage was a resident of Sunset Valley who lived with his 3-month old son from a divorced marriage, Duane, and his best friend Artie Page. He was also best friends with Dave Ramsey. Meeting Tara Johnson When Duane turned 6 months old, he met a woman who just came to Sunset Valley named Tara Johnson. They started dating, with Tara being accepting of Gage's status as a divorcee and also a single father. After becoming engaged, the two moved into a new house. They renovated the house by expanding it and extending an upper floor. They married in the next year. Gage and Tara had their first child together, a son whom they name Dimitri. Duncan and Danish's Arrival Tara, who worked as a cop, was romantically involved with her partner, Hank Goddard, at one point, but that was only a single occasion. Tara became pregnant with her one-time lover's child, something which she later confessed to Gage, which the latter took with acceptance, though he was quite shocked. Tara later gave birth to Hank's one and only child, a son. Tara and Gage named him Duncan. Soon, Tara became pregnant again with Gage's child. She gave birth to their youngest son, Danish. Involvement with The Black Mason Tara and Gage became involved with a dangerous criminal organization known as "The Black Mason", which is classified as a high-threat and is led by a seemingly immortal member of the Landgraab family. Tara had been pursuing them in her spy career, while Gage had unknowingly helped them develop dangerous assets through his research. They had been involved with them for more than ten years, even after they reached the peak of their career. Untimely Death Despite their conflicts, they still managed to live a happy life with their four sons and create good memories as a family. However, one day, as Tara and Gage confronted the Black Mason, several members of the organization arrived on their door, breaking in and planning to take out the children. By that time, Sunset Valley was already attacked by Lord Landgraab's weapon, which caused the most of the entire town to be consumed by flames. This event is known as "The Great Sunset Fire". Tara, Gage and Hank quickly went to their house to find the hohse silent and already broken in. Soon, they engage battle with members of the Black Mason, who already captured the kids. After defeating the black agents and freeing the children, the Lord Landgraab arrived with reinforcements. Another fight ensued between them. Lord Landgraab intended to destroy the house and everything inside it but before that could happen, the three adults provided enough time for the children to run away. After they ran out of the house, a pillar of fire was shot from the sky, razing down the house and killing their parents as well as the Black Mason.